


A Tiny Mistletoe

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (or as canon compliant this kind of fic can be), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bc why not, hongjoong is just adorable, mistletoes even tho it's not christmas, seonghwa is a mess, the guys meddle in seonghwas feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: Seonghwa had no idea who he was supposed to blame yet, but he knew that someone was about to die tonight. It's been a long day and he honestly just wanted to go to bed and try not to exist for a few hours. So when the excited yells came from inside their dorm when they returned from recording he could feel a headache starting."What are you yelling about?" he barked when he'd kicked off his shoes - and put them away, he's not some kind of mannerless slob thank you very much - and entered their living room."Mistletoe!" San exclaimed, pointing on the stupid plant that was hanging inconveniently over the hallway to their rooms. Not to mention that it wasn't even close to Christmas.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	A Tiny Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleeplessstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessstrawberry/gifts).



> I realised that i've had this fic more or less finished for months, but i had kind of forgotten about it. But my lovely strawberry - who's the one i wrote this for to begin with - reminded me tonight, so i wrapped it up and decided to just post it. It was meant to be posted around Christmas lol, but guess that never happened. Think of it as a summer gift instead

Seonghwa had no idea who he was supposed to blame yet, but he knew that someone was about to die tonight. It's been a long day and he honestly just wanted to go to bed and try not to exist for a few hours. So when the excited yells came from inside their dorm when they returned from recording he could feel a headache starting. 

"What are you yelling about?" he barked when he'd kicked off his shoes - and put them away, he's not some kind of mannerless slob thank you very much - and entered their living room. 

"Mistletoe!" San exclaimed, pointing on the stupid plant that was hanging inconveniently over the hallway to their rooms. Not to mention that it wasn't even close to Christmas. 

Under the mistletoe stood a blushing Hongjoong as Yunho and Wooyoung crowded him on both sides. 

"Guys… " their leader said weakly, but the two idiots paid him no mind. Instead, they simultaneously kissed him on the cheek, making Hongjoong blush even more furiously. 

Yunho had at least the sense to look at bit shameful when he caught Seonghwa's eyes, stepping away from Hongjoong, while Wooyoung just gave him a cheeky grin. That kid. 

"Wooyoungie, I want a kiss too!" San yelled, jumping at Wooyoung who just managed to catch him. Hongjoong quickly stumbled away, which was smart of him. No one wanted to be caught in between San and Wooyoung. 

Hongjoong looked up and met Seonghwa's eyes. He laughed nervously and gave him a look like  _ can you believe these kids?  _

Seonghwa had no trouble believing it. 

"No one is allowed to pass under the mistletoe unkissed if someone else is there at the same time, that's the rule!" San declared, arm around Wooyoung's shoulders. Yeosang did his scrunchy face of disgust and ducked around the pair to get to his room. Wooyoung tried to catch him but was distracted by Jongho who surprisingly kissed both San and Wooyoung on the cheek with an unimpressed look as he passed to his room. 

Seonghwa could feel his headache peaking when the two idiots screamed in delight, following the maknae to his room. 

"You okay?" Hongjoong asked, suddenly next to him. Seonghwa realised that he'd been rubbing his temples. 

"I'm fine. Just… Just a bit of a headache." 

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders for a bit? That usually helps." Hongjoong gave him a sincere smile and Seonghwa's heart did a somersault. It had started doing that at the most stupid things Hongjoong did. Like the other day when he'd fallen asleep against Seonghwa's shoulder on the sofa, Seonghwa had been afraid his rapidly beating heart would wake the leader up. Or last week when Hongjoong had turned up at breakfast in one of Seonghwa's hoodies that were too big on him, giving him adorable sweater paws. Then he'd actually had to excuse himself. Jongho had given him so much shit for that. 

His crush on Hongjoong had been manageable for so long but lately, it had started to affect him a lot more. 

And now someone had put up a damn mistletoe. Just end him already. 

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asked, sounding a bit unsure. 

Seonghwa realised with a start that he'd been spacing out. "Sorry. Yes, please, that would be nice." 

He was clearly a masochist as well. Hongjoong's small hands were soft and gentle as the put pressure on Seonghwa's shoulders, but they did nothing to calm him down. Instead, he had to stop himself from blurting out stupid things like  _ I love you,  _ and  _ please continue to touch me _ . 

While he massaged his shoulders Hongjoong talked about small things that had happened during the day. Seonghwa hummed to show that he was listening, but Hongjoong's hands felt so good that he had a bit of trouble concentrating. 

"Seonghwa?" 

Hongjoong's hands stilled. Seonghwa turned his head up so he could look at the other from the floor where he was seated. 

"Yeah?" 

"How are you feeling?" 

He was a little startled by the sudden question. "I'm fine." 

Hongjoong looked like he didn't believe him. "You have felt a little bit off lately." He still had his hands firmly on Seonghwa's shoulders. "You know you can always talk to me right?" 

Seonghwa reached up and placed his hand over Hongjoong's. "I know. Sorry. It's just been… a lot?" 

Hongjoong huffed out a laugh, turning his hand around so he could intertwine their fingers. Seonghwa tried not to read too much into it, but his heart skipped several beats. 

"Tell me about it," Hongjoong said. "But you're doing great. And… I'm really glad you're here with me." 

"Me too." 

"We should go to bed. It's a long day tomorrow as well." Hongjoong squeezed his hand one last time before getting up. 

Seonghwa was about to agree, but then his eyes caught the damned mistletoe. He had almost managed to forget about it. He was so not passing under there with Hongjoong. Especially not since he suspected that San and Wooyoung would be lurking to make sure everyone followed the "rules". 

"Yes. I'll be with you in a minute," he said, standing up. Hongjoong looked confused. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm just getting a glass of water from the kitchen." He made a move to go to the kitchen, but Hongjoong also took a step forward, so he stopped again. 

"Do you want company?" Hongjoong asked. It was past midnight and Seonghwa was so tired he could cry. Hongjoong being sweet and caring wasn't really something he could handle right now. 

Seonghwa smiled tiredly. "I'm just getting a glass of water, I think I can manage on my own." 

Hongjoong furrowed his brows, giving Seonghwa a searching look. "I also want a glass of water?" 

"I can get you one." He really just needed Hongjoong to go to their room. 

"Okay. Thank you." 

Hongjoong still looked a bit worried and Seonghwa gave him one last reassuring smile - that probably came out more of a grimace - before he more or less bolted to the kitchen. 

He needed to get a grip. 

-

"Fancy seeing you here," San said, making Seonghwa jump. The younger was leaning against the wall under the mistletoe, looking like he'd been waiting for Seonghwa. 

It was too early for this shit. He'd woken up earlier than he would've liked just to avoid being stuck in the hallway with Hongjoong. Their leader was still fast asleep. Seonghwa had hoped that he would be able to sneak out in the kitchen before the rest got up. But apparently he had no luck. 

"San," Seonghwa said voice holding a warning.

"Kiss," San demanded, holding his cheek out for Seonghwa to kiss. 

Seonghwa groaned but pecked San on the cheek nevertheless. It was easier than arguing. He just wanted to get to the kitchen so he could make himself coffee. 

San hummed happily, skipping after Seonghwa. "Why are you up so early?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had a hunch that you would be here," San said, sitting down by the table watching Seonghwa pull out the coffee maker. 

"Then why did you ask?" 

He really didn't feel like entertaining San right now. He could see San shrug from the corner of his eye. 

"Are you avoiding him?" 

Seonghwa almost dropped the cup he just took from the shelf. Of course, he'd been that obvious. It's not like any of the others had missed his enormous crush on their leader. Except for Hongjoong. Which was both a blessing and a curse. 

"What about it?" 

"Maybe- hey, you have even heard what I was going to say!" 

Seonghwa scrunched his nose. "I just know it's going to be something idiotic."

San pouted. 

"What has San done now ?"

Seonghwa almost dropped his cup for the second time that morning when Yunho walked into the kitchen, scratching his hair and looking between them with a curious glance. 

“Nothing!” San said, sounding offended. “I was just giving hyung some advice.”

“It looks like he didn’t like your advice,” Yunho grinned, reaching past Seonghwa who was glaring at both of them, to get a cup of his own. “Are we having coffee?” 

“You can make the coffee,” Seonghwa said, stepping out of the way. He didn’t get why the kitchen suddenly was so crowded, none of the others were usually morning people. But yet here they were, up to disturb him. “And why are you up, Yunho?” 

Yunho yawned. “Mingi kicked me out of bed.” 

“He does that,” San said with a shrug. Seonghwa just shook his head at them. He didn’t understand why none of his members ever slept in their own beds. This is why he locked the door to his and Hongjoong’s room. 

Yunho nodded in agreement before he started making coffee for them. San turned back to Seonghwa. 

“Can I say my advice now?” 

Seonghwa glanced at Yunho. He didn’t want his secret spreading. San must’ve read his thoughts because he added,

“Yunho already knows as well.” 

Yunho looked up over his shoulder. “Know about what?” 

“Seonghwa’s feelings,” San said with a wink that made Seonghwa want to throw something at him.

“Ah. That. Everyone knows about that,” Yunho said, casting a sly smile in Seonghwa’s direction. “Except for Hongjoong, of course.”

“That’s why you need to tell him!” San finished, spreading his arms out like his solution would solve all Seonghwa’s problems. Except that it wouldn’t. 

“Tell who what?” Hongjoong’s sleepy voice entered the kitchen, and this time Seonghwa actually dropped his cup. 

“Someone should tell Mingi that he kicks in his sleep,” Yunho lied effortlessly while sending Seonghwa a meaningful look. Like _I will cover your ass this time, but you need to tell him soon cuz’ I ain’t doing this twice_ _._ Seonghwa gave him a thankful look, before looking over at Hongjoong who looked incredibly soft in one of his big hoodies (it had been Seonghwa’s once but he had since long given it up to Hongjoong). 

“I thought you already told him that?” Hongjoong said, looking confused. “Didn’t you have an intervention?” 

Yunho smiled sheepishly. “Right, we did. Well, it didn’t work, because he just kicked me out of bed again. So we need to tell him again. Or I’ll just sleep with Yeosang instead.” 

“I would go with sleeping with Yeosang, it sounds nicer,” Hongjoong said, yawning. “Why are you all up?” 

“Mingi kicked me out of bed, as I said,” Yunho said with a shrug, turning back to the coffee maker.

“Wooyoung snores,” San said. If Wooyoung ever found out that San had said that about him, he was going to regret it. 

“Why won’t any of you sleep in your own rooms?” Hongjoong said, shaking his head disbelievingly. “By the way, you never sleep in our room?” He nodded between himself and Seonghwa. 

“That’s because Seonghwa-hyung locks the door,” Yunho, the big spoiler, said. 

“You do?” Hongjoong looked surprised. Seonghwa could feel himself blush. 

“Yeah, I don’t want anyone to bother us,” he said, then blushed even more when he realised how it had sounded. “I mean, not as in ‘bother us’, because it’s not like we’re doing anything together, I just mean, bother us when we’re trying to sleep. Or bother me, I don’t know, maybe you don’t mind if Yunho or Yeosang or San or anyone came and slept in your bed, but I want my bed for myself thank you very much. And with that, I’m going back to sleep. Good talk. Night!” 

He left the other three in stunned silence in the kitchen as he bolted from his room. In the hallway, he almost ran into Wooyoung, who stumbled to the side when Seonghwa dashed by. 

“Hey, you forgot the mistletoe!” Wooyoung called after him. “Where’s my kiss?!” 

Seonghwa replied by slamming the door shut to his room. He crawled up into his bunk, pulling the covers over his burning face. Oh my god, what had he just said? That had been beyond embarrassing. What would Hongjoong say? Seonghwa never rambled like that. 

He put his pillow over his face as well. Maybe he should just let himself suffocate here, that would be better than going out and looking Hongjoong in the eyes again. 

A careful knock sounded from the door and Seonghwa tried to will himself out of existence. Of course, it didn’t work. Instead, Hongjoong opened the door with a careful: “Hyung?” 

Seonghwa knew that there was no point in pretending not to hear him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he was there. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” 

“Just dandy, why wouldn’t I be?” he said, muffled under the pillow. Hongjoong was going to have to pry the pillow out of his cold dead hands before he removed it from his still burning face. 

Hongjoong closed the door behind him, and Seonghwa could hear him climb up so he could look over the edge of Seonghwa’s top bunk. 

“Just dandy, huh?” he said, sounding unconvinced. 

“Just dandy,” Seonghwa confirmed. 

“Hyung. Seonghwa,” Hongjoong sighed. “Why did you run off like that?” 

“No reason. I just thought I would go back to bed. It’s still early and we have the morning to sleep in. No places to be and no people to see,” he said, trying to sound cheerful. It might be hard to get out when your face was covered with a pillow though. He didn’t even need to remove it to know that Hongjoong was giving him a weird look. He didn’t blame him. He would’ve given himself a weird look as well.

“But-” 

“Good night !”

Hongjoong huffed, and with horror, Seonghwa realised that he was grabbing his pillow. 

“No!” he exclaimed, grabbing his pillow and holding it towards his face more firmly. He could feel Hongjoong pause. Then he huffed again and climbed into Seonghwa’s bed fully, straddling Seonghwa’s torso. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” he said, but Seonghwa barely heard him over his rapidly beating heart. “You’ve been off since yesterday. Please talk to me.” He placed his hands carefully on top of Seonghwa’s, gently prying them of his pillow. And how could Seonghwa resist when Hongjoong was sitting on top of him, being gentle and caring, while he just was rude and childish. 

Hongjoong gave him a soft smile when he finally removed the pillow, but his eyes were filled with worry. “Hi, Hyung,” he said. 

Seonghwa could still feel his face burning. “Hi.”

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Hongjoong said carefully, placing Seonghwa’s pillow in his lap, sweater paws resting on top of it. Seonghwa resisted the urge to reach out and intertwine their fingers. 

Instead, he sighed and wiggled so Hongjoong slipped off him and laid down next to him. 

“I’m worried about you,” Hongjoong said when Seonghwa didn’t say anything. Because what could he say, it was nothing wrong with him except his big fat crush on the guy that was currently in his bed, laying face to face with him, looking soft and worried for no reason. 

“You don’t have to worry,” Seonghwa said, and he couldn’t resist brushing Hongjoong’s bangs from his forehead. “I’m just having a weird couple of days, I’ll get over it.”

Hongjoong didn’t look completely convinced, and Seonghwa tried to control his face when Hongjoong grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“You don’t have to tell me now, but you know that you can always talk to me, right?” 

“I know,” Seonghwa smiled, heart swelling with more love for the other man. “I promise I will tell you. Just not now, okay?” 

Hongjoong smiled, and it was Seonghwa’s favourite thing in the world. If he could just make Hongjoong smile, he didn’t need anything else. 

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that,” Hongjoong said, squeezing his hand again. “Now, how about we sleep some more? It’s still way too early.” He yawned and snuggled closer ,  making Seonghwa’s heart stop. Wait, he was sleeping here, in Seonghwa’s bed? Hongjoong placed his face against Seonghwa’s neck, breathing out a satisfied huff of air before he started to snore lightly. 

Safely to say, Seonghwa didn’t get any more sleep. And when Yunho came to wake them up with a shit-eating grin, it took Seonghwa’s all willpower not to choke when Hongjoong accidentally brushed his lips against Seonghwa’s neck as he stirred awake. 

-

“Hyung, this is ridiculous,” Jongho said, sounding unamused. Maybe because Seonghwa was currently hiding in his studio to get away from Hongjoong. And everyone else who would just tease him. 

“Be nice,” Seonghwa scolded, sinking deeper down in the corner of the floor where he was currently sitting. “I’m hurting.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jongho said, voice leaving no room for arguments. Seonghwa sometimes wondered what they had done to get such an authoritative maknae. Why couldn’t they’ve gotten a cute and sweet one like so many other groups had? No, instead they had gotten the muscle monster who split apples with his bare hands. At least they could send him in as their champion if it ever came to that. 

“What are you thinking?” Jongho interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re creeping me out.” 

“Do you think you could take Xion in a fight?” Seonghwa asked. 

Jongho just gave him a long look like he’d finally lost it. “Okay, I’m calling Yeosang to come and get you, you have officially gone from weird to freaky. I don’t want you in my studio.” 

Seonghwa whined, but Jongho ignored him, taking up his phone and texting - presumably - Yeosang. 

A few minutes later - where Jongho ignored Seonghwa’s further tries to make conversation - there was a knock on the door and Yeosang poked his head in. 

“Yo, Hyung, heard you finally lost your mind?” he said when he spotted Seonghwa in his corner. 

“I get no respect in this household,” Seonghwa grumbled, but he let Yeosang pull him to his feet and pat him on the back. 

“Wanna go and dance for a while? It might take your thoughts of… stuff,” Yeosang said, very obviously meaning  _ Hongjoong _ .  Jongho gave Seonghwa a very pointed look, obviously meaning  _ I will pick you up and throw you out if you don’t go with Yeosang _ . 

“Fine,” Seonghwa said, patting Jongho on the head. The younger tried to swat his hand away, but Seonghwa had already stepped out of the way. “Bye, Jongho-ah. Don’t work too hard.”

“ _ Bye, Hyung _ .” 

Yeosang laughed, closing the door after them. Then he linked his arm with Seonghwa. “So, how’s it going?” 

Seonghwa groaned. “Not you too.” 

“Maybe you should try to be less obvious then. Hyung.” Yeosang said, adding  _ Hyung _ as an afterthought. Seriously, Seonghwa got no respect in this household. The only one that respected him was Hongjoong. And that’s why he was Seonghwa’s favourite. 

“I might just go back to the dorm then if this is how you’re going to treat me.”

“Hongjoong is there. Yunho managed to chase him from his studio to take a nap,” Yeosang informed him. 

“Nevermind then,” Seonghwa said quickly. “Dancing it is.” 

Yeosang laughed. “Thought so. Besides, Yunho will be there as well and he said he’ll order some food for us. As a treat.” 

Seonghwa gave Yeosang a suspicious look. “Wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me that Yunho is the one who put up that damn mistletoe?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Yeosang said, a little too quickly. He obviously knew something. Yunho might be caring and kind, but buying food for them like this made Seonghwa believe he wanted to make up for something. 

“He did, didn’t he?” 

Yeosang made a motion like he was zipping his lips. 

“ _ Yeosangie _ .” 

Yeosang just shook his head. “Nope. I ain’t saying anything. You’ll have to ask Yunho.” 

“Oh, I will.”

  
  


Yunho looked up in surprise as Seonghwa barged into the training room. Mingi was also there, spread out like a star on the floor. 

“Did you put up that damn mistletoe?” Seonghwa asked, pointing a finger to Yunho’s chest. Yunho looked surprised, then he glanced over Seonghwa at Yeosang, which only proved Seonghwa’s suspicions. “You did, didn’t you?” 

Yunho sighed, pushing Seonghwa’s finger away. “Yes.” 

“Why?” Seonghwa wanted to know. Why had Yunho felt the need to torment him like that?

“It wasn’t to torment you, you know,” Yunho said like he’d read Seonghwa’s mind. “I just thought that maybe it was time something happened. Besides, it was just as much for San and Wooyoungie’s sake.” 

“What? But those two are on top of each other all the time.”

“Yeah, but they haven’t  _ realised _ ,” Yeosang chimed in. “They’re not the smartest.” 

“Okay, fair enough,” Seonghwa said. “But what about my feelings?” He couldn’t help but pout. He honestly felt betrayed .

“Yes, I know about your feelings. Please do something about them. For all our sake,” Yunho said. 

“Preach,” Mingi chimed in from the floor. 

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if it messes up the whole group?” Seonghwa couldn’t help but ask. He couldn’t risk the group for his own feelings.

“Do you think I would’ve done it if I think there was a risk of negative consequences?” Yunho said, giving Seonghwa a  _ do you think I’m that stupid? _ -look. 

“Wait, are you saying…” Seonghwa said, not really wanting to believe the conclusion his brain supplied. Did Yunho know something he didn’t?

“I’m not saying anything. Just that maybe you should give this mistletoe a chance,” Yunho said, turning around to pull Mingi off the floor. “I believe Hongjoong is alone in the dorm right now by the way. So, are you staying and dancing with us or?”

“I…” Seonghwa bit his lip. “Damn you, Jeong Yunho. If this backfires I will end you.” He turned around, quickly leaving the practice room again. 

“Good luck, Hyung!” Yeosang called after him. 

Seonghwa almost tripped on a pair of shoes in the hallway in his hurry to get to Hongjoong. He swore as he stepped over them, kicking of his own shoes in the movement, for once not bothering to put them away. He hadn’t figured out yet how to get Hongjoong under the mistletoe, but he’ll just have to improvise. He was pretty bad at improvising, but it would just have to do. 

But it seemed like he wouldn’t have to, because when he turned around the corner, Hongjoong was already waiting for him at the end of the hallway. He was holding his phone in one hand, looking a bit unsure but at least he gave Seonghwa a small smile. 

“Hi,” he said. 

Seonghwa stopped, the mistletoe hanging at the halfway point between them. “Hi,” he breathed. 

Hongjoong took a careful step forward, then another, until he was standing underneath the mistletoe. “You been avoiding me,” he said. There was nothing accusing in his tone, just a simple statement. 

“Sorry,” Seonghwa said, taking one slow step forward. 

“Is it because of this?” Hongjoong pointed at the mistletoe over his head, but without looking away from Seonghwa. It felt like he didn’t want to miss a step of Seonghwa moving closer to him.

Seonghwa swallowed, ignoring the urge to come up with an excuse.  _ Be honest with him, _ a voice in his head said (it sounded a bit too much like Yunho). “Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

Another step forward . “Because if we got stuck underneath it together I would want to kiss you properly and then you would know how I feel,” he confessed, stopping just in front of Hongjoong who looked up at him with big eyes. 

“You can kiss me,” Hongjong said, so quietly that Seonghwa almost missed it. “I want to kiss you too.”

“Oh,” was all Seonghwa’s brain managed to come up with, having short-circuited when Hongjoong’s words finally registered. Then he realised something. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Oh?” Hongjoong asked, clearly confused by Seonghwa’s sudden change of expression.

“I’m gonna murder Yunho,” Seonghwa hissed. He had known. He had set this whole thing up. 

“You can murder Yunho later, please just kiss me before I die from anticipation,” Hongjoong said, grabbing the front of Seonghwa’s shirt, making Seonghwa stumble towards him. 

“That sounds like a great plan,” he breathed when he caught himself looking down at Hongjoong, carefully wrapping his arms around the other’s back. “Fantastic even.”

“Shut up,” Hongjoong told him, then he kissed him. 

Seonghwa let out a content sigh at the same time as his pulse skyrocketed. He was finally kissing Hongjoong. Hongjoong who seemed to feel the same. Butterflies in the stomach didn’t even come near to describe the feeling. It felt like the whole of him was made of fireflies, burning where Hongjoong touched him. He felt light as air, sure that the only thing grounding him was Hongjoong’s arms and lips. 

“I think we should thank Yunho instead of murdering him,” Hongjoong said when they took a step back from each other for air. 

“I’ve still not made up my mind,” Seonghwa said, leaning back in. “I think I need some more convincing.” Hongjoong only laughed as he kissed him again. 

-

“Congratulation, Yunho, you live to see another day,” Seonghwa told the dancer when he cautiously stuck his head into the dorm a couple of hours later. 

“Knew it,” Yunho grinned, spotting Hongjoong fast asleep with his head in Seonghwa’s lap. “You own me, Hyung.” 

Seonghwa didn’t want to agree with him, but looking down at Hongjoong’s peaceful sleeping face in his lap, he might have to. Maybe the mistletoe hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite happy with this mess, haha. I hope you liked it too! Leave me a comment or some kudos and you'll make me the happiest
> 
> And thank you for reading! xoxo 
> 
> Ps. so excited for their comeback! I can't fkn wait


End file.
